


Uno Roboto

by MatrixDream



Series: Warmth [2]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Game Night, I'm the only one who ships it and it's loosely attached to my other fic, Judy/Robot if you squint, The Robot gets a name because I say so, Uno is one of my favourite games so I use it a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Family game night gets a bit out of hand, but the robot gets a name.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson/Robot
Series: Warmth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342882
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a consistent plot or timeline, I just want to write about Judy and the Robot in various situations because they get barely any canon interaction.

The Robinson family sat around the table, a box laid out in front of each child. They stared each other down, looking back and forth between their neighbours, before all shoving their choice forward in unison. 

"I say we play 'Go Fish', it's easy." Will held out the box of cards, shaking it for further emphasis.

"Yeah, _too_ easy." Penny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before nodding to her own. "My vote is on Uno." 

"Uno? Really? You know Dad always cheats at that-" Judy shook her head and held up monopoly.

"I do not, you guys are just sore losers." John quickly defended himself. "But I say we play Uno as well, monopoly takes too long."

His youngest and oldest piped up in argument, both at monopoly and how he did totally cheat at Uno. "You can't put down like fifty pick-up-four cards." 

"Can too." 

"John, the rules say-" Maureen was cut off.

"Who needs the rules? We play our own version, the version you guys just suck at." Everyone scoffed in response, but they still needed to agree on a game.

The robot walked into the room just in time, causing Will to perk up. "Hey, why don't we get him to choose? Robot! Come play a family game with us!"

"Come on, we all know he's going to pick your game." Penny sighed, slouching in her chair. 

"Maybe not, let's see what he picks." Judy said. "Also, how long has he been with us now? Isn't just calling him 'robot' a little bit impersonal at this point?"

"We can't even decide on a game, you want us to name the robot right this second?" Her sister scoffed. 

"She just wants to know what to call him when they're smooching." Will teased, making kissing noises at her.

Her face turned scarlet and she shook her head, "No! Where did that come from? What are you talking about?"

"Oooh~! My saviour! Muah! Muah! Muah!" He said in a high pitched voice, wiggling in his chair and fluttering his lashes. "We all know about you two dancing together." 

She covered her face and sunk into her chair, waving away the comments. "Oh my god, so what? Can we just pick a game already?" 

"Yeah, Will," Penny thwacked him on the chest playfully. "He doesn't have a mouth anyway." 

"Stop teasing your sister." Maureen said, giving her two youngest a disapproving look. 

The three siblings stuck their tongues out at each other, before easily shifting their attention to the robot's choice. Uno. Penny let out an enthusiastic whoop and stuck her tongue out once again, before grabbing the cards and shuffling the deck. "Are you playing too, mom?" 

"I guess." Her mother sighed softly, before sitting at the table as well.

"Hey, can I play?" Don walked into the room and spotted the game. 

"Sure, but first we need to explain the rules to the Robot." Will said, waiting for everyone to pick their spots and for the cards to be dealt. Once everyone had theirs, he leaned over to his metallic companion and explained the rules...or at least, the family's rules. 

"Can we just start already?" Penny asked impatiently.

"Now look who's cheating, you just want to finally beat somebody." Judy said, before swatting away Don who tried to take a peek at her cards. 

"I think we're good, okay, let's start." 

They originally planned to do youngest to oldest, but Don refused to share his age and no one knew how old the robot was, so that idea was quickly scrapped and they just went around the circle. John of course won the first round, he always seemed to get all the good cards, however they shuffled the deck again and made sure he had a fair hand the second time around. The robot seemed to be catching on, but Penny had to be reprimanded for using the reflective surface of his face to see his cards. This devolved into a shouting match, which gave Don the perfect opportunity to pull out a win. 

"I can't believe I'm playing with a bunch of cheaters." Maureen shook her head at the antics. "Last round, and _no_ cheating!" 

"I'm not cheating." Will pointed out innocently, with Judy nodding in agreement. 

"Last round, then it's time for bed." John reminded, causing his children to protest, Don included. " _Last one_."

Everyone agreed before redistributing the cards for one final game. Anyone who was caught cheating was instantly disqualified from the game, which set higher stakes as they all went around and target specific people. Mostly John, who ended up with almost half of the deck as players kept targeting him. 

Will leaned over to the robot and whispered something to him, before a robotic "Uno." startled everyone out of their concentration. They had been so busy targeting the previous winners, the robot was left with only one card and due to it being his turn next, he placed the card down, officially winning the game.

"Seriously?! Beaten by a bot." Don smacked his forehead, he could still play second, but he was beginning to get tired.

"Uno!" Judy announced next.

"That's my cue to head to bed." He said, placing his cards down on the table and getting up. He knew when to cut his losses and he wasn't going to be third place. 

"Aw, don't leave, she hasn't won yet." Penny said, proudly holding two cards, so close. 

Will yawned before placing down a reverse card. "I'm tired, just let her win."

Judy placed down her last card and sighed with relief stretching. "Thanks, Will."

"Oh, come on! That's totally cheating!" Penny cried, huffing out in frustration.

"I think it's about time we called it a night." Maureen stated, putting down her cards as well, leaving only Will, John, and Penny playing. 

"I'm going to at least beat, dad." The latter stated, becoming determined. 

"Bring it on, kiddo!"

"Uno!" Will announced, causing the other two players to sigh. 

"Robin!" Judy suddenly said, confusing everyone in the room. 

"Huh?" Penny titled her head questioningly.

Judy cleared her throat. "Sorry, little context. I was still thinking about the name thing, for the Robot. I think we should call him Robin." She looked directly at him, trying to gauge his reaction as everyone looked at each other. "Starts with rob, he's blue like a robin's egg, and I mean, we don't actually know if he's a he, we're kind of just guessing here...so it's a good neutral name. It also just has a nice ring to it I think, Robin Robinson." 

"Robin." Will repeated, looking to his companion who's lights seemed to shine brighter. "What do you think? Do you like that name?"

"Robin. Robinson." The robot, 'Robin', answered.

"I think that's a yes!" 

"Aw, it looks like he's smiling." Penny pointed out, reaching over to pat his servo. "Welcome to the family, Robin." The name caused a little bit more conversation, but she still had cards in her hand and a game to win. "But anyway, back on topic, it's time to kick dad's butt!" 

The chatter stopped and the game resumed. 


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just did some fanart of this ship because rare pair hell means I have to do everything myself XD

**Author's Note:**

> I also named the black and gold guy (canonly called SAR) Raven, and the silver guy in season 2 Sparrow, and honestly the bird theme fits in surprisingly well because there is also canonly Scarecrow (whomst I also love and might put in a fic, or just draw all the robots with their canon/headcanon names)


End file.
